Christmas Angel
by Keara Jordan
Summary: This is a Christmas special.Harry has an encounter with a Christmas Angel, who says he'll give him three miricles. Will it turn out happily ever after in the end?*!*FINISHED*!*


**Christmas Angel**   
By:Keara Jordan

Author's note: Hey this is Keara Jordan. I wrote a Christmas special as a gift to all of you readers. I'm not going to say much about what it's about so you'll just have to read and find out. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! ^-^ 

Harry sat by the window on Christmas night. He couldn't sleep, he was fifteen-years-old and was supposed to be hacing fun being a kid. But, no he was Harry Potter and he had to be the one who Voldemort was after. Sometimes he just wished it would all change to someone else. That was his Christmas wish...no it wasn't. To have parents was his wish. Or maybe to have Sirius freeded from Azkaban 

Harry sighed, not like either of them would ever come true. He gazed out into the dark night. The star, Polaris, the north star, was glittering right outside his window. Harry looked around, everyone else was asleep. Now was the perfect time to make his Christmas wish. "Star light star bright," Harry whispered. "Brightest star in my sight. I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." Harry sighed, this wouldn't work but what the heck. He closed his eyes and made his wish. "I wish that I could have....my parents back." 

Harry opened his eyes, nothing. Nothing at all. "Stupid wish, I knew it wouldn't work." Harry said. 

"That's what you think," said a girls voice. 

Harry jumped and looked around, "Who said that? Where are you?" 

"I said that and I'm on your bed," the voice replied. 

Harry thought about his wish, that voice sounded too young to be his mothers. He slowly walked foward and opened the hangings on his bed. There in the middle of his bed sat a girl. She had small silver glasses, pale blue eyes, tons of freckles, and dark orange hair. She'd make a good Weasley, he thought. She was dressed in a bright white robes, a bright golden halo was hovering over her head, and two very pale blue wings were on her back. 

Harry held his breath, who was she? What's with the angel get-up? "What are you? Who are you?" Harry asked. 

The girl laughed, "I'm Rhiannon Rio (pronounced Re-an-on) and I'm a Christmas Angel, Harry." 

"A what?" 

"A Christmas Angel. They're people who died on Christmas day and become Angels. Then as Angels every Christmas they go to earth choose a person, a chosen one. The Angel grants the Chosen One three Christmas miricals. This Christmas I choose you as my Chosen One. So before Christmas is over expect three miricals." 

"How do I know it's a mirical by you?" Harry was quiet confused by all of this. 

"I give you a clue." She said smirking. 

"Like what?" 

"You'll see. I have to go now Harry but I'll still be here. You just can't see me." 

"Wait!" Harry screemed he had one more question. 

"What?" Rhiannon asked. 

"Why'd you choose me to be the one who needs the three miricles?" Harry asked. 

Rhiannon looked thoughtful for a moment. "You'll know...in time." She started to dissapear. 

"NO WAIT! I HAVE MORE QUESTIONS!" Harry shouted but she was already gone, though she left behind one pale blue feather and on it writen in gold was the words 'Believe in miricles' Harry sighed, oh well. He crawled under the covers, and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

* ^ * ^ * ^ * 

Harry awoke in the morning still clutching the feather. Ron was waving a hand in front of his eye, Harry swated the hand away. "Cut it Ron." 

"Merry Christmas to you too," Ron said sarcasticly, going back to his own pile of presents. 

"Sorry Ron, didn't realize it was Christmas," Harry said pondering about the miricles. He looked at his pile of presents and started to open them. Harry got a huge box of 100 Chocolate Frogs from Hagrid, a book called _How to Detect Dark Objects By: Shavon Savenmore _from Hermione, a scarlet sweater from Mrs Weasley ("Awwwww, maron again," Ron moaned), and from Sirius a note. Harry sat confused and then opened it up. 

_Dear Harry,_   
_ Hey merry Christmas! I have something extra special for you, come down to the common room at 7:00._   
_Love,_   
_Sirius___

Harry sat still dead confused on the bed, "Ron come look at this." Harry said. Ron came over read it and his jaw dropped open. 

"Whoa Harry he might get caught." Ron said. 

"Yeah, come on lets go down so he doesn't get caught." Harry said starting toward the door with Ron. They both got down to the common room to find Hermione and Sirius talking. Sirius was very clean, shaven, in new robes, and looked great! "SIRIUS, you could get caught! What are you doing here?" 

"Yeah, Harry great to see you too." Sirius said sarcasticly. 

"Sorry it's great to see you, merry Christmas, and everything. But you can get caught!" Harry practicly yelled. 

"Harry that's part of the surprise, I'm...er....I'm...free! I'm free, Fudge finally let me off the hook. I have a house now, more like a castle, it has it's own Quidditch feild, lake, huge yard, mini forest, tons of room. If you want to you can mve in with me now, "Sirius said smiling his head off. 

"No way!" Harry said extremly excitied. 

"Yes way!" Sirius said in a chalenging voice. 

Harry ran foward and hugged Sirius, "This is great. It's a...a...a..." 

"Miricle, a Christmas miricle Harry! A young lady, about your age caught me and took me to the Ministy. Well I thought it was all over for me. But then she take Wormtail, in rat form, out of her pocket. She got Fudge to give her truth potion, that he made himself, and Wormtail confessed everything! After that she demanded that I be freed, which Fudge did, he had no other choice, she threatened him with something. I couldn't here what, but he went all pale and let me go free." Sirius said still smiling like a maniac. 

"Oh my god," Harry said. 

"Yeah, then she takes me here and says, _'Now go and tell Harry as a Christmas gift'_ and I asked her how she knew about you. She just smiled at me, and started to walk away, I asked her what her name was and she said '_Rhiannon Rio, Rhiannon Rio the Christmas Angel_' odd name isn't it?" Sirius asked. 

Harry just stared at him, that girl was Rhiannon. The Angel who came to him last night and said she'd give him three miricles. Something fell onto Harry's head. He reached up and looked at it. It was a pale blue feather, with the words _Miricle number one_ on it in scarlet letters. Harry gasped. 

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked. 

Harry stuffed both feathers into his pocket, "Oh, nothing. But, wow Sirius! I can't believe that." 

"Me neither," Sirius said ploping down in a chair. 

"Nor me," Hermione added sitting in the chair next to his. 

"Or me," Ron finally spoke up. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione talked about everything up until lunch. Yet Harry was quiet. He kept thinking about Rhiannon. It was too good to be true. But, here it was happening. 

* ^ * ^ * ^ *   
Harry looked around he, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Fred, George, Ginny, were the only Gryffindors who stayed for Christmas, were sitting eating lunch. "I'm going to take a walk," Harry said getting up. 

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked. "You've been quiet ever since the morning." 

"I'm ok, just I don't feel too good. Ate too much last night." Harry replied hoping she bought the lie. 

"Ok," Hermione said still uncretain. 

Harry got up and walked out of the hall, he ran up to the dorm grabbed his winter cloak, and took off out of the Common Room. He went outside and walked around. Thinking about this years Christmas, he wondered if anyone he knew ever had a Christmas Angel. Or if this wasn't all just a big, wonderful, realistic dream. He really hoped this wasn't a dream. 

Harry was too occupied in thinking he walked right into two people. "Sorry," Harry mumbleded. He looked up and then closed his eyes thinking it wasn't real. Standing front of him was his mirror image, his father standing next to his mother. "Wha...I..but..er...um..how?" 

Harry's dad laughed, "Hey Harry I see your in shock, eh? Well just so you know I am your real father, she is your real mother, and we're back." James said grinning. 

"How," was all Harry could get out. 

"Well," his mther started. "We were up in heavan just hanging out, when this girl came up to us. She told us we were going to see you again, we asked how and she just grabbed our wrist. The next thing we know we were standing here. She told us we were alive again, forever, at least until we die again. James asked how and who she was. She smiled and said _'Rhiannon Rio, Christmas Angel' _after that she just dissapeared. Oh, Harry we missed you so much!" 

She ran over with James and hugged Harry. Harry hugged them back still in shock. When they pulled apart something fell out of the sky into Harrys hand. Harry looked and saw a third pale blue feather with the words _'Have fun with Miricle number two. One more to go. Merry_   
_Christmas'._

"Harry what's that," James said. 

"Nothing Dad," Harry said smiling, tucking the feather into his pocket. He now was looking foward to miricle number three. He wanted it so bed he couldn't wait. He then remembered his three wishes he had been deciding from last night. Was Rhiannon taking from those wishes? To have his parents back, to have Sirius freed, and...and for all Harry Potter reponsibliities. Such as being the famous hero and having Voldemort after him. Maybe that would be the last miricle. 

He really hoped so because that would make his life perfect. Harry and his parents headed beck to Hogwarts to tell everyone about his parents being back. 

(Author's note:I'm skiping the meetings and going to dinner because I want to get to the third miricle.) 

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * 

Harry walked down to dinner, talking with George, Fred, Hermione, Sirius, Lily, and James. He was happy and having the time of his life. He couldn't wait for the third miricle. As they were going down the stairs something fell onto his head. He picked it up and found a pale blue feather. The last feather, but nothing had happened. How'd he get a feather with no miricle? 

Harry looked at the writing, now in dark blue, it said '_Miricle number three is done. Even though you din't see it happen. You were right in thinking I was taking from your wishes. Voldemort is no longer after you, he is after another. He has killed the one he is after. You will know soon enough who it is, just look at whos not with you that was at breakfast.'_ Well, this isn't good. Harry didn't want anyone to die because he wanted a break. 

Oh, this was so bad. Ok, just look and see whos missing. George, and Fred are here. So is Hermione, Sirius, Lily, and James. So who's missing? RON! Oh no no no no no! Ron's dead because of me and selfishness, Harry dropped to his knees. Everyone ran over to him but he didn't notice, he just kept thinking Rons dead because of me. All my fault my best friend.__

Someone came running down the hall towards them. "Guys, I need help," the person panted. Harry knew that voice, it was Ron's. But, Ron's dead. Harry looked up and saw Ron standing right in front of him panting. Harry jumped up and hugged Ron. "Harry what's the bloody heck wrong with you!" 

"RON YOU'RE ALIVE!" Harry shouted. He pulled away from Ron and saw that Ron was crying. Wait this was Ron Weasley and Ron Weasley doesn't cry.__

"Yeah, Harry I'm alive but....but...Oh you all just follow me." Ron said. He started walking towards the common room. All seven of them followed him. "Jelly Snails," Ron said quietly when the reached the portrait. He started toward the girls dorms with his head hung low. Th rest of them, followed unsure. Ron stopped at a door that said _Fourth Year Girls _that was Ginny's room. What did Ginny have to do with any of this. 

"Just go inside," Ron whispered. He didn't even bother to go in himself he just went down the stairs. Harry was left right in front of the door. He turned around everyone was looking at him. 

James, Lily, and Sirius looked at each other. "I think we don't belong here," Lily said. "We'll go out onto the Quidditch Feild." Then she, James, and Sirius left leaving Fred, George, Hermione and Harry. 

Harry sighed, "Well here goes nothin." Harry put his hand on the door and opened it. At first he saw nothing but then as if in a dream in very slow motion he did. He turned his head and saw Ginny laying on her bed face up, above her head was the Dark Mark. Harry rushed to her side along with the others. She wasn't breathing and she had no pulse. She was dead. 

Harry remembered now, Ginny had been at breakfast. Ginny was the one Voldemort had switched to go after. Fred was shaking all over, Hermione was crying, and George was paler than Nearly-Headless-Nick. Fred ran out of the room, George slowly backed out still staring at Ginny with a horrified expression on his face. Hermione had her head in her hands and was crying harder than ever. 

"Why did she do this," Harry said to himself forgetting Hermione was there. 

"HARRY! I do not think Ginny did this to herselft!" Herminoe screamed. 

"God, Rhiannon! You said miricles, this isn't a miricle." Harry said sitting down next to Ginny's head. 

"No, Harry it's not a miricle," Hermione said taking her head out of her hands and staring at him. "Who's Rhiannon?" 

"Oh, RHIANNON GET OVER HERE NOW!" Harry screamed jumping to his feet. 

A shape began to form in front of Harry, it after five seconds turned into Rhiannon. "I see you don't want what you wished for," she said in a wise voice. 

"NO! I didn't mean my wish like that!" Harry replied. 

"You said you wanted Voldemort to go after someone else, to want someone else dead not you. If you wanted that would it not mean that other person would die, for they wouldn't have the same experience with him as you?" She replied still in an all-knowing-wise voice. 

"Yes, but. I didn't want anyone to die and deffenently not Ginny. I...I...I" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it so he used different words. "I...er...need her to be alive" 

"Oh I see. She is your key to life. If she dies you can't go on?" Rhiannon said in a mocking voice. 

"I can go on...but I can't because I...I...I...er...I...um" Harry tried to put it in a different way. 

"Listen kid your wasting my time. I gave you your three miricles and now I'm done so I'm leaving," Rhiannon said, turning to go. 

"NO STOP!" Harry shouted, he wsa going to say it. "I can't let her die! I love Ginny! I won't let you leave until you bring her back! The world needs a great person like Ginny. Whos kind, caring, loving, beutiful, wonderful, a little shy, and just perfect! I need Ginny, and I'll give you my life if you'll just save hers. Let Voldemort come back and kill me, let Ginny live! Please, I can't let her die I'll do anything!" Harry beged. 

"Oh, Harry there's only one way to let her live," Rhiannon said softly. 

"What is it?" Harry questioned, he had to know how to save Ginny. 

"Well to bring her back I'll need to take back all three of the other miricles and some of your love." Rhiannon said quietly. 

"I...I...ok just let me say good-bye to my mum and dad, and then sorry to Sirius." Harry said. Rhiannon nodded. 

"It's ok Harry we know," Sirius said coming in, he sent Rhiannon a wave which she returned. 

"How?" Harry asked dumb founded. 

"In my fifth year Rhiannon was James's Christmas Angel, I noticed the feathers you were holding today and knew it was her. It's ok Harry." Sirius answered. "I'll talk to you later." He walked down stairs. 

"Bye Harry we love you," James said hugging Harry good-bye. Lily did the same, she and James stood off in a corrnor. Still no one noticed Hermione there. 

"Harry close your eyes." Rhiannon said. Harry did so and felt Rhiannons finger on his forehead. "evol fo ecifarcas etamitlu eht edam sah rettop yrrah," she chanted. Her finger left his head and Harry felt a little weaker. He heard her walk over to Ginny's bed, and she chanted again. "evol erup fo ecifarcas s'rettop yrrah gnivicer si yelsaew ainigriv." There was a large flash of pink and red light, that Harry could see even through his closed eyes. 

Harry opened his eyes, a feather lay in his hand, it was pale blue and in pink writing it said '_Harry you made the ultimate sacrafice of love. Your parents are safe with me in heavan. Ginny will live, Sirius isn't free, and Voldemort is after you again. You are brave Harry Potter, and caring. Only, you, Sirius, Ginny, Lily, James, and Hermione will know all of this happened. To everyone else, it was a normal quiet Christmas Day. You remember because it happened to you, Ginny will remember because of your sacrafice for her, Sirius, Lily, and James will remember because they all know me, and Hermione well you'll know later. Best of luck to you. Till we meet again ~Rhiannon Rio'___

Hary rushed over to Ginny as she sat up. "Harry, you just did all of that for me? For me Ginny Weasley." Ginny asked. 

Harry sighed, he was about to answer when he looked up. Above him and Ginny, hanging on a pale blue feather, was a bunch of miseltoe. Ginny looked up too and smiled. She got her answer and Harry kissed her. When the broke apart the looked back up. The feather now had a message on it. It said, in green ink, _'Love will last forever till the ends of the Earth. Believe in miricles and believe in each other. Together forever you will be. A merry Christmas to all and to all a good night'___

Harry and Ginny looked back at each other smiled and kissed again. 

  
**THE END**   
Author's note:Hey this is the first story I finished. Yes it is done. It took me all of Christmas day to write this but I did it. Happy Holidays to all! Did you guys like this? I never did romance before, and don't usually go for Harry and Ginny couples. But, for this I made an exception. Please review. Thanks for reading. Night all! ~Keara Jordan 


End file.
